Pulmonary Insufficiency in surgical patients is often caused by conditions which increase pulmonary vascular permeability and produce pulmonary edema. A controversial topic in the treatment of these patients is whether exogenosis albumin improves or worsens pulmonary edema under conditions of increased permeability. We propose to study two models of pulmonary insufficiency caused by increased permeability; the administration of E. coli Endotoxin and oleic acid to unanesthetized sheep. The lung fluid balance will then be quantitated by measuring lung lymph flow, microvascular pressure and protein balance. It is hoped that these studies will further clarify the physiologic response of Albumin administered in models of pulmonary edema due to increased vascular permeability.